Quartie Von Lubricant
Quartie Von Lubricant (czytaj Karti) - córka robotów, bardzo pasionuje ją wiek XIX oraz własnoręczne tworzenie nowych rzeczy. Jest osobą stanowczą, ale posiada subtelny charakter i wie kiedy się wycofać, często pełni rolę szkolnego kozła ofiarnego, głównie ze względu na swoje upodobania, sposób wysławiania czy poczynań nie rozumianych przez licealistów, właśnie przez jej "wyjątkowość" i dojrzałość emocjonalną przyległa do niej łatka szkolnej dziwaczki. Pomimo pozorów, łatwo nawiązać z nią relacje, lecz cóż, osiągają to tylko cierpliwi. Quartie jest prawie że wzorową uczennicą, nie złamała nigdy regulaminu, nie ściąga na sprawdzianach, nigdy. Praktycznie prócz młodego wyglądu nic nie łączy ją z innymi "nastolatkami", zdecydowanie woli trzymać się ni to na uboczu, ni na szczycie szkolnej hierarchi , unika większości uczniów, jest rozpoznawalna na korytarzu, głównie przez jej fryzurę. Osobowość Quartie to bez wątpienia flegmatyczka, nigdy nie daje nikomu poznać swojej osobowości w pełni. Mimo pozorów stwarzanych przez jej naturę, upiorka potrafi działać nie szablonowo, ale nie wykazuje jakiejś ogromnej fantazji czy niewyczerpalnych pokładów wyobrażni, raczej jest upiorem nauki. W wielu sytuacjach dziewczyna zachowuje się "tak samo" jest zwolenniczką starych metod i znanych jej wydarzeń, rzeczy (gdyż wtedy może przewidzieć konsekwencje swoich poczynań) toteż nie dąży do udoskonalania świata swoimi inwencjami. Robotka w szkolnej społeczności nie trzyma się ani na uboczu, ani nie pnie się po szczeblach szkolnej hierarchi. Raczej nie stara się robić sobie wrogów, mimo to nie ma najlepszego przyjaciela ani nie należy do żadnej przyjacielskiej "paczki". Dziewczyna jest dość często widywana, szczególnie w murach szkoły, jak twierdzi nie lubi opuszczać jej budynku, a także dość rozpoznawalną osobą (głównie pełni rolę kozła ofiarnego dla osób typu Nefera de Nile) nie można rzec, by była popularna w dobrym sensie (uczniowie zwyczajnie mają ją za... dziwną. Upiorka wykazuje poglądy i cechy, których przeważnie nie zrozumie przeciętny nastolatek, więc od razu przylepiono jej łatkę dziwaczki) jest o wiele bardziej dojrzała emocjonalnie niż niejeden uczeń straszyceum, ma dość nietypowe dla uczniów, a nawet nauczycieli schematy działań, zainteresowania i bardzo często (praktycznie w każdej rozmowie) używa słów, które już dawno wyszły z języka potocznego, wobec czego (mimo swojej dość współczesnej rasy) Quartie nieraz słyszała, że urwała się z innej epoki. Upiorka posiada zdrową ciekawość, analityczny umysł i jest obiektywna jak mało kto, wykazuje cechy wspaniałego lidera. Quartie ceni sobie dość proste i kompromisowe rozwiązania, nie ma nic przeciwko głośnym i zbyt cichym osobom - jak już zostało wspomniane, jest obiektywna, jednak pozostaje do końca wierna swoim schematom, planom i wyznawanym wartościom. Ma szczerze głęboko w nosie opinię innych uczniów, wie ile jest warta i nie zamierza się dla nikogo zmieniać. Wygląd Quartie to średniego wzrostu dziewczyna o metalicznej, białawej skórze, masywnych rysach twarzy oraz fioletowych oczach i grubych, czarnych brwiach. Robotka pomimo swojej płci ma szerokie ramiona, podchodzące bardziej pod męskie. Włosy upiorki są naturalnie w odcieniach złota i fioletu, można zobaczyć błękitne pasemka, dziewczyna ma długie kończyny i trochę krzywe stopy, jej usta są pełne, położone trochę niżej niż normalnie. Uszy Quartie ma krągłe i lekko przystające do głowy. Na czole upiorka ma charakterystyczną "szramę" bądź jak kto woli, znamię. Przebiega ono wokół jej głowy,a po środku czoła posiada dwa złote koła. Relacje 'Rodzina' Quartie jest jedyną córką państwa Von Lubricant, najbliżsi upiorki szczycą się dobrą opinią. Robotka nie ma z rodzicami najlepszego kontaktu, jest, cóż... daleka od ich wymarzonego dziecka. Rodzice często nie rozumieją swojej córki, a i ona ich. Nieraz zdarzają się między nimi kłótnie, wtedy robotka traci panowanie nad sobą. Uparcie powtarza, że nikt jej nie rozumie, w głębi duszy liczy na to, że jest adoptowana. Posiada siostrę imieniem Tini. 'Miłość' Quartie nigdy nie przykładała uwagi do spraw sercowych, wierzy, że miłość przyjdzie z czasem. To dziewczyna, która raczej nie obraca się w męskim towarzystwie, mimo iż powtarza, że na pewno nikogo nie znajdzie i nikt jej nie zechce, marzy jej się związek z kimś o podobnej do niej naturze, z którą będzie mogła spędzić resztę (nie)życia. Ostatnio, zauroczyła się Clementina Nočne. 'Zwierzak' Dziewczyna nie posiada jakiegokolwiek zwierzaka, z resztą nigdy nie posiadała. 'Przyjaciele' Przyjaciele Quartie to Clementina Nočne, Aaeminali Ogledalo,Blair DeGhoul, Fiorella di Seal,Lavender Marigold oraz Cici Clock. 'Znajomi' Robotka, posiada malutkie grono znajomych, które przekształciła w przyjaźnie. Koleżeńskie relacje ma z inną robotką - Ekaterini Glykeria. 'Wrogowie' Na tę chwile, robotka nie zalazła nikomu za skórę a i sama nie ma z nikim na pieńku. 'Historie relacji' Z Clementina Nočne Odkąd tylko Klema przekroczyła mury Straszyceum, napotkała Quartie. Osoba robotki, niesamowicie fascynowala Klemę przez pewien czas. Najprawdopodobniej, z uwagi na sklonności Quartie do bycia odludkiem. Klema niejednokrotnie podejmowała próbę "zbliżenia" sié do robotki, by dowiedzieć się trochę o jej osobie, a po pewnym czasie skorupa pękła. Odkąd wykonały razem projekt na zadanie, stały się przyjaciólkami, ale robotka zaczęła czuć chyba cos więcej niż tylko przyjaźń do Clementiny. Nocnicy odpowiadają obecne relacje z Quartie i nie wyobraza sobie by mogloby być inaczej, z czego robotka zdaje sobie sprawę i z tego powodu nie wyznala swoich uczuć. Z Aaeminali Ogledalo Quartie to dobra przyjaciółka Agledali, rozumieją się praktycznie bez słów. Obie uwielbiają wymyślać przeróżne sentencje i pomimo pozorów, wiele je łączy. jednakże robotka jest od żywiołaczki o wiele bardzie subtelna, i posiada takt którego Aaeminali troszkę brakuje. To Aaeminali zdecydowanie dowodzi w tym duecie, aczkolwiek Quartie sprowadza ją na ziemię i pełni rolę małego głosu rozsądku. Z Lavender Marigold Przyjaciółki, jednak nie najlepsze. Te dwie upiorki poznały się podczas przerwy świątecznej. Była wtedy piękna pogoda, więc nimfa wybrała się do Wampilerii, by odwiedzić swój ukochany sklep. Po obłowieniu się najróżniejszymi przydatnymi jej zdaniem przedmiotami, zauważyła Quartie siedzącą przy fontannie, oraz czytającą w spokoju jakąś książkę. Lavender, podeszła do robotki, i zagadała ją o pogodę, chciała pierwsza nawiązać relacje, gdyż widziała robotkę już wcześniej i zaintrygowała ją jej osoba. Quartie, odłożyła książkę, po czym charakterystycznie dla siebie zaczęła, używając słów wycofanych z potocznego języka, również jak Lejmoniada, rozpływać się nad pogodą. Lavi, nie rozumiała właściwie nic z wypowiedzi robotki, kiedy tylko Quartie zauwazyła zmieszanie Lavi, przeszła na "obecny język" po czym przeprosiła nimfę z powodu wprawienia jej w zakłopotanie, aczkolwiek to jest silniejsze od niej. Lavender głośno zaśmiała się z poczciwości robotki, zaprzyjaźniły się. Z Blair DeGhoul Quartie i Blair przyjaźnią się, wbrew pozorom wiele łączy te dwie potworki. Szybko znalazły wspólny język, obje mają oryginalne podejście do życia, podobne zainteresowania i choć na pierwszy rzut oka tego nie widać - styl ubioru. Są bardzo często razem widywane. Z Cici Clock Druga najlepsza przyjaciółka robotki, również jak w przypadku Blair wiele je łączy. Z Fiorellą di Seal Przyjaciółki, bardzo często razem widywane. Quartie stara się pomóc Fio odnaleźć się w nowym miejscu, choć sama ma problemy z tutejszą młodzieżą. Są dla siebie ogromnym wsparciem, często przy nich można ujrzeć także Cici. 'Zainteresowania' 'Kultura i sztuka renesansu oraz oświecenia' Upiorkę niezwykle fascynują te dwie epoki 'Inżynieria' Dziewczyna traktuje ją raczej jako hobby 'Architektura krajów europejskich' Jedna z większych pasji Quartie 'Historia' Dziewczyna pasjonuje się historią, ale nie wiąże z tym przyszłości Zdolności *'Odporność na temperatury' - ciało upiorki dzięki budowie jest odporne na temperatury zarówno niskie jak i wysokie. *'Zwiększona siła fizyczna' - Quartie jest bardzo silną dziewczyną. *'Bardzo wysoko rozwinięte zmysły słuchu i wzroku '- wzrok i słuch robotki są wysoko rozwinięte, upiorka potrafi widzieć w ciemnościach. Niezapomniane cytaty Po czym ją rozpoznać? *Często cytuje różnych myślicieli i pisarzy. *Pomimo bycia robotem, nie posiada charakterystycznego metalicznego tonu głosu, przeciąga samogłoski. *Włosy upiorki świecą pod wpływem ciepła. *Używa słów wycofanych z potocznego języka. Osiągnięcia Wystąpienia *Bollywood here we come! - w tle *Wszystko i nic jednocześnie Drop Dead Diary *'Ksywki: '''Queri, Blaszka, Blashie, Quare *'Ulubione powiedzonko:' Nieprawdaż? *'Najbardziej lubi'... Raczyć innych swoimi cytatami oraz literaturę naukową *'A najmniej'....Szkolne "gwiazdki" *'Nie rusza się bez'....oliwy do stawów *'Sekret jej pokoju''' Nie posiada w pokoju jakiegokolwiek okna. Miejsce Pochodzenia Dania – państwo położone w Europie Północnej (Skandynawia), najmniejsze z państw nordyckich. W jej skład wchodzą też formalnie Grenlandia oraz Wyspy Owcze, które posiadając szeroką autonomię tworzą z kontynentalną Danią Wspólnotowe Królestwo Danii (Rigsfællesskabet). Dania graniczy od południa z Niemcami, zaś przez cieśninę Sund sąsiaduje ze Szwecją. Klasyczny potwór Robot - mechaniczne urządzenie, przypominające człowieka, wykonujące automatycznie pewne zadania. Działanie robota może być sterowane przez człowieka, przez wprowadzony wcześniej program, bądź przez zbiór ogólnych reguł, które zostają przełożone na działanie robota przy pomocy technik sztucznej inteligencji. Roboty często zastępują człowieka przy monotonnych, złożonych z powtarzających się kroków czynnościach, które mogą wykonywać znacznie szybciej od ludzi. Domeną ich zastosowań są też te zadania, które są niebezpieczne dla człowieka, na przykład związane z manipulacją szkodliwymi dla zdrowia substancjami lub przebywaniem w nieprzyjaznym środowisku. Ciekawostki *Jej nazwisko tłumaczy się jako "Smar" *Nowy basic postać zawdzięcza pracy Liścia w TS4. *Początkowo nazywała się Quartie Pixel, miała siostrę imieniem Olive oraz pochodziła z Atlanty. *Fioletowy to naturalny kolor jej włosów. *Nuci kiedy się denerwuje *Lubi oglądać seriale paradokumentalne, jak twierdzi wbrew pozorom można z nich dużo wynieść. *Z całego serca nie przepada za pomnikami, jest w nich coś co wywołuje u niej dreszcze. Galeria Nowa Quartie.jpg Quartie Pixel.jpg|Pierwsza wersja Quartie Trina i Quartie.jpeg|z Trinette Ima Quartie i Trinette.jpeg Quartie od tyłu by Rochi.jpg Cici & Quartie by Rochi.jpg Quartie ID 2.jpg QuartiePrzerysowana.jpeg|Ala The Sims, inspiracja pracą Liścia Quartie i Clementina szkic długopisem.jpg WybraneOCStylemChibiNaBNByRochi.jpg GłówkiOCRochi1Chyba.jpg Quartie new design ID.jpg W różnych seriach Quartie NS1.jpeg|1 rysunek New Scaremester który tak naprawdę miał być basiciem Quartie NS2.jpeg|drugi rysunek NS który także miał być basiciem (strój rzecz jasna) Quartie strój random.jpg Od innych Quartie Skullette.png|skullette od PixieGiggler Quuuuraie.png|Quartie w Simsach od Listka Quuuuua.png|Portret simowej Quartie, również od Liścia Quartie.jpeg|Quartie by Opiekacz UTcZO5.png|By Lamcia Meta timeline *Sierpien 2016 - "wnioski" Rochi mouscedes o zastrzeżenie znaków dla Quartie Pixel *Listopad 2016 - zmiana znaków z Quartie Pixel na Quartie Von Lubricant. Rochi zastrzega grafikę zwiazaną z Quartie oraz tekst (nie licząc opisu klasycznego potwora i miejsca pochodzenia). *Luty 2016 - Quartie zostaje oficjalnie opublikowana Kategoria:Uczniowie Monster High Kategoria:Dziewczyny Kategoria:Wymyślone postacie Kategoria:Roboty Kategoria:Dania Kategoria:Rochi'Octavija